Incredible Heroes
by Water Wolf of the Rose
Summary: Hear about how the Incredibles started out their lives as super heroes individually. How did each member discover their ability? How were their lives affected?
1. Mr Incredible

Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. End of that story, let's start mine!

Description: This first chapter is from the point of view of Mr. Incredible.

I have had this incredible strength since before I can remember. I mean, the day I was born, I knocked out the doctor with a single punch. It was also very unusual for a baby to be able to lift a large couch just to reach for a small toy left astray. My parents were very afraid of me because of my extraordinary ability. In Elementary School, I wasn't as threatening. Instead of fear and wanting to barricade me to a wall to see me break free, the kids actually respected me and always seemed to want to be around me. Every kid wanted me on their kickball team because I'd send the ball flying to the next school several blocks away. By Junior High, I tried being more selective with the sports and I ended up sticking to football, even through High School.

High School was where I actually gained the title Mr. Incredible. I can still remember hearing the crowd cheering on Friday Nights:

"Go Mr. Incredible,

Make the guest team edible!

Make them cry just like a pup,

Then take them out and chew them up!"

It was a rather gory cheer but the name stuck (as you can tell). I remember when every guy wanted to be me and every girl wanted to be with me. But its risky being with someone of my unique _talent_. Around that time, superheroes were becoming the new phenomenon. Since I didn't really feel that my strength was being used for much good, I figured herowork was the way to go. Eventually after vigorous training I was finally ready to be recognized as a hero.

And yet, there was still something missing. I had the power, I had the training, I had the name. But I needed a costume; no hero would be caught dead without one. I wanted something bold but stylistic that can work for my skill. I did my research and found someone who can help me get that valiant look I was aiming for. Edna Mode designed several supersuits for me, all of which were to my liking. Except, none of them had capes! Edna insisted that there weren't any capes because they would only get in the way of my duty. So after we fought in our corners on the matter, she came out of the match victorious. But I don't regret what she designed as my outfit. It was black, blue, and had the 'I' clear as a bell on my chest. It was _the_ Mr. Incredible supersuit.

And so, my glory days began. I spent all my time to herowork and I became very popular… especially with this Buddy Pine kid. Man what a pain. He always wanted to join me on my missions and he knew everything about me except my secret identity (I hope). Anyway, during those times I became close friends with several other superheroes. Gazerbeam, Thunderhead, Dynaguy, Frozone (whom I still see often)… I could go don the list forever of all my "super-friends." But, I really want to talk about Elastigirl. She was one in a million. The best female superhero in the NSA (National Supers Association).

When we met, it was love at first site. Sure it was during a police chase that we both responded to at the same time but we worked together like… uh… bananas and peanut butter (yum). You ever have a banana and peanut butter sandwich? Sweetest thing ever!... Oh! Anyway, I proposed to her a year later at the same site we first met. We of course got married at the peak of the whole lawsuit fiasco and that obviously lead to sending our family underground.

But we are glad to have each other during these times. Even though we might not have had the chance to go back to the glory days, we appreciated our abilities and still reflect on those times now and then. I've never been happier than when I'm with my wife and kids, no matter what.

Okay, that was Mr. Incredible. Next will be Elastigirl. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please R&R!


	2. Elastigirl

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles.

Thank You everyone for reviewing my story!

I know that there are some mistakes and some things that I needed to put more detail into so I'm going to try that now with Elastigirl/Helen. I hope you like it!

Its not easy being flexible. As a child, my elasticity was more of a distraction. But it still was a unique talent. I was enrolled in dance at a young age and eventually I competed. I would always come home with the highest score and biggest trophy because I was far more flexible than any of the other competitors. But I wasn't comfortable with it. It wasn't fair that I had this unexplainable ability that was far beyond any ordinary dancer. Not only that but the leotards were very constricting for my ability. After a while, the judges realized that I wasn't _normal_, so they disqualified me at every competition. By high school, I quit.

After I left behind dance, I looked for something that I could actually use my ability for without discouraging anyone or not fitting in. After I was searching for a long time, it came to mind that superheroes were getting to be really popular. Herowork seemed promising so I decided to give it a try. After I left home, I went looking for someone to design a costume for me, which is my least favorite part of becoming a superhero. Either I'd go nuts over getting an awesome outfit or I'd puke because the outfit would constantly choke me. I didn't want that. Who would? Anyway, I joined the NSA and someone there mentioned a designer named Edna Mode, who was specifically devoted to supersuits, was willing to make a costume for me. They also told me that she was a handful to deal with, the supers were always uneasy around her. Since I wasn't exactly a super yet I didn't exactly take the advice. I wish I did.

I met with Edna and she explained all the details to what I needed for my supersuit. She spoke in such a pundit way, I felt I was in grade school all over again! But I must admit, she does her job to her fullest extent and I was very pleased with her results. The outfit moved every way that I could and it wouldn't stretch out so much so that it wears out. It also was nothing like my costumes in dance; it was a lot classier too. I guess 'E' wanted to design something that would remind me of my past years in dance because the outfit was very glittery, red, and was shaped like a leotard. But it didn't make me feel like a little girl.

I of course needed transportation so I hired a pilot named Snug who I became very close friends with. He provided aerial transportation to my assignments over seas and far distances. At one point I even think he had a huge crush on me. I didn't think of him as anything more than a close friend.

When I fought crime in Metroville, I didn't need Snug as much. I met Mr. Incredible and I didn't need to be anywhere other than with him. So my pilot was no longer needed and our connection (even as friends) broke off. I stayed with Mr. Incredible in Metroville during our crime-fighting days or what he likes to call the 'Glory Days.' We met during a police chase, which we both responded to at the same time. So we were 'accidentally in love' I guess you can say. He proposed to me at the site we met at a year later. As you know, we got married at the peek of our careers.

We were forced underground by the government because apparently, people were getting upset about the supers being so super. My husband was involved in a lawsuit himself and that kind of sparked the fire for the lawsuits against supers that followed. We had to assume our _normal_ identities and move in the suburbs just outside of Metroville. I guess… herowork wasn't exactly the job for me. I didn't continue with work because I really wanted to have a family. What else would a failed superhero want? I didn't have to worry about my kids being exposed to the dangers of their parents being superheroes. When our first child, Violet, was born, the stress of living underground lightened. The same for Dash and Jack-Jack. We are just one happy family of supers.

Okay, I hope you all liked it! Next is what I'm sure you're all waiting for… Violet! R&R and I'll see you soon.


	3. Violet

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles.

Thank Yous:

megarabelle- I thought that making Elastigirl involved in dance was a good idea too. I find that I'm a lot like her (I'm flexible and I compete in dance) so I kind of reflected my experiences on her because I would feel guilty like she did in the chapter. Sorry that I didn't write a lot about how she became a pilot (writer's block sucks! ) Thanks for reviewing!

dracula14- I'm flattered! Thank you. I don't think I'm that good though! LOL Thanks for reviewing.

soccergurl1990- I'm trying to get my chapters updated as soon as I can. I do all this writing between school and dance so it might take a while for me to update my stories. Thank you for putting my story on your fav list! That makes me so happy!

Shoyren101- Writer's blocks suck don't they? Actually, I don't mean to be so much as spoiling anything but I was planning on doing a Frozone chapter so I plan on talking about Mr. I and Frozone's relationship in there. I appreciate your criticism and I'll take your advice for my future chapters and stories. Thanks.

EclipseKlutz- Thanks. I'm glad that I can make readers happy with what they are interested in, in a story. I enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy the other chapters.

covenantgruntslayer- Thanks I like my style too! 

Constantine XI- I kinda have a bad habit about writing short chapters… I'll try writing longer ones when I can.

Star Swordsman- Well, here's your favorite character's chapter! Enjoy!

I guess there's still some getting used to when you're a teenager with superpowers. I remember when I was a baby, my parents would freak out because they couldn't find me. But I was only sleeping in my crib. It didn't take them long to realize that I could become invisible and they were okay with it because they also had superpowers. I was able to control being invisible easily after some time. The force fields started in elementary school. The other kids were making fun of me because I had dark hair that hung in my face. They would through things at me and call me mean names. One day, during one bombardment, I imagined being shielded and the next thing I knew, the yelling stopped and the items didn't hit me. I had made a big mistake and we had to move because of it. My parent weren't angry; they were more concerned than anything.

My parents told me that I wasn't allowed to use my powers around normal people because they don't want us to cause harm to them. I didn't really understand then and I thought my parents wanted me to be something I wasn't so I made myself invisible to them for about a week, living like a stealthy spider on the wall. After a while I grew lonely and decided to come back. After all, you'd feel a bit weird staying in your own home naked for a week just so your parents wouldn't find you. When I came back, I realized that my powers were something more to be proud of and that normal people don't understand what its like.

Eventually, Dash came around and I felt I could be a role model to him as a big sister. I felt so relieved that I wasn't going to be the only kid in town with a power. Of course, after a while Dash got cocky about it so I felt like I did before. I knew that eventually this loneliness would hit him one day so it'd be best that he found that out on his own. I still watch out for him though. He's a great brother and I'm glad that he's such a wise-mouth kid. He always seems to try to irritate me on certain occasions but other times he'll do what he can to make me smile.

By high school, I found that my force fields were getting weak. I needed to learn to generate and control them again but I didn't bother trying because what was the point? I wasn't going to use them ever. Would I? Anyway, high school seemed as bad as elementary school because no one would talk to me. Not even the cutest guy in school, Tony Rydinger, seemed to notice me. I guess I didn't need my power of invisibility to make me unseen. I've always wanted to be a part of the school and I wanted friends… desperately! I really wanted to be Tony Rydinger's friend… maybe even a girlfriend. Hey! I can dream! He's just so cute he'd probably be too far out of my league and he probably already has a girlfriend. Then again, how can he be out of _my_ league? I have superpowers for crying out loud! I just wish I had the power to make him at least talk to me. My biggest problem is that I'm so anti-social that I'd never be able to work up enough nerve to actually talk to him.

Living with a family of supers can't get you far when you want to get to know someone normal. But I'm glad that they have powers because then I wouldn't feel like a complete outcast. It's also really reassuring that I don't have to be the only one to live underground with these superpowers.

It just makes me wonder… how did my parents deal with their powers?

Okay! Next Chapter is Dash! R&R and thank you to those who already reviewed!


	4. Dash

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles.

Hey everyone. Just wanted to say thanks again.

dracula 14- really, I'm not that great of a writer. I'm glad that you enjoy my works though.

Inspector Brown- So my story has no substance, huh? To be honest, your review has no substance. I appreciate criticism but it'd be nice if it were _constructive_ criticism. Why exactly does my story have no substance? If its because the characters are explaining their life in the past, you made a pointless review because my story isn't exactly a story. It's just POV stuff. I like to hear what people have to say about my story. But please be helpful and at the very least positive about it.

Okay, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I plan on having about 8 chapters when I finish this. I won't say whom it'll be putting in the next few chapters except that the next chapter will be Frozone and the last chapter is a kind of evaluation. Anyway, enough of my blabbering! On to Dash's chapter! Enjoy!

Hey! I'm the Dash! What is there to say? I'm a ten-year-old kid with the power to run faster than the speed of light! Out of my whole family, I'd say that my power is the coolest… okay, well dad's power is pretty cool… and mom's… and… Vi. Okay so we all have cool powers. But I wouldn't trade mine for the world.

I guess the first time I found out about my power was when I started falling _fast _asleep. Eventually when I got older, my parents would want me to do things that I didn't want to do so I'd run away when they came to get me. Obviously since my parents had super powers and since I was good about running pretty quickly, my power kind of grew on me. My parents seem at all surprised.

I use my powers to my entertainment as I always have. I like pulling pranks on the teacher especially. That always gives me a good laugh. Obviously not for my mother. She makes our powers seem like a bad thing. I can't help being what I am. Dad always said that our powers make us special, that they're nothing to be ashamed of. I use my powers for what I want to use them for since there isn't really going to be anytime that I'll have to use them in action.

I'd like to use my powers around normal people but they seem afraid. My mom says that everyone is special. If everyone is so special then why do we have do be forced into hiding? Why don't other people… 'normal' people have powers? If everyone's so special then why are they so afraid of us? Our powers are nothing to be ashamed of, right?

My mother thinks differently about super powers than my dad does. She doesn't want me to try out for sports because I have powers. It isn't fair! I mean even she competed… in dance! My dad doesn't think it's a bad idea for me to try competing because he played football even with a super power. Then again, back then it didn't really bother people that someone was competing with a superpower.

So know that I think about it… my power (dare I say it?) sucks. Because these people are so afraid of us, I can't do something I want to do. Just because I'm different from someone normal doesn't mean I shouldn't get the chance to be a part of something I want to do.

The only thing that truly makes me happy about my power is my family. They all have superpowers like me and have to live with the 'shame' of not being able to use their powers. But I'll always know that my power is something that makes me special, something that I will never be ashamed of. Thanks to my dad, I'll know that I am more than any person in the world.

Okay, I know what you're all thinking. Why does she keep writing such short chapters? First of all, it's late at night and I'm tired. Second, I feel that I can portray what the characters have to say by using fewer paragraphs. I hope you guys liked it though. I know it isn't much. But don't worry, more is to come as in the next chapter, Frozone will explain his life! Hang in there! I'll update as soon as I can!


	5. Flames and Reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles. I'm sure everyone knows that but I'm just being safe about this stuff (I got in trouble before for not putting a disclaimer.)

Okay people. Is it me or is it really hot? Oh excuse me; it's these flames that people are giving me! Ha.

I'm not going to put in Frozone's chapter just yet because I want to talk to you people and clear things up. I also wanted to let you guys know what the descriptions are for my upcoming stories in the Incredibles. I also can't put up Frozone's chapter because I have writer's block. Speaking of, let me explain that for covenantgruntslayer.

A writer's block is the inability on the part of a writer to continue an existing piece of writing. I am not putting anyone down or flaming anyone by saying I have a writer's block. It simply means that my writing skills were _blocked_ from going with better ideas. So please, don't flame me if you think that a writer's block is myself flaming you, okay? Typically, I don't flame people. Don't take writer's block personally. It's directly all on me.

To those of you who review people and say things that are completely unconventional and for sport, you need to stop NOW. I love constructive criticism. What I hate is people who yell and completely put people down about their work. People who say that their on some quality control thing on this site that doesn't even exist are just bullies. This story is about the past, not what happened during the film. It goes deeper than the movie.

Also, to those of you who think I stole your name for my pen name, sorry but I chose Water Wolf of the Rose for a reason and it wasn't to steal someone's name.

Water- favorite element

Wolf- favorite animal

Rose- favorite song at the time was "Kiss from the Rose"

About my upcoming fics, I will be publishing "Lean on Me" some time after I update this chapter.

My two other stories are going to be described right now.

"In a Violet Haze"

Violet forgets who she is during one of her missions. She was knocked unconscious and forgot everything. Who she was, that she had powers, that she saved the world once. Who helps revive her memory?

"Blind Memory"

A girl recognizes recognizes Violet from somewhere. It wouldn't be that hard to recognize her but for this girl it would seem impossible. The girl is blind! What does this girl have to do with Violet? (possible one-shot)

Okay, lets see… I think that's all I wanted to say. If anyone would like to ask me something or comment on anything that I've said so far, please feel free to review this chapter with your response.

Thank You

PS: Frozone's chapter may take a while to update because of the writer's block (know that you guys actually know what that means) but I will update this story as soon as possible!


End file.
